Stuck in Time
by mechachan
Summary: di dekat sekolah, ada sebuah terowongan. terowongan itu akan membawa kita ke masa yang berbeda...


Stuck In Time

Di dekat sekolah, ada sebuah terowongan. Terowongan itu akan membawa kita ke masa yang berbeda.

Presented by Mechachan

Vocaloid © Crypton

Warning!

Gaje, lebay, abal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Len menguap, pelajaran biologi membuatnya malas, apalagi di tambah dengan Kiyoteru - sensei yang menjelaskan, rasanya seperti lagu pengantar tidur. Ia mencoba untuk bertahan, berkali-kali melirik jam, berharap bel istirahat segera berbunyi dan menyelamatkannya dari kesengsaraan ini.

Dan akhirnya, setelah menunggu-nunggu, bel istirahat pun berbunyi, para siswa segera berlari keluar, termasuk Len sendiri. Ia menghampiri meja seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna biru yang sedang tertidr di mejanya.

"Hoi, Kaito! Hoi!" Len mengguncang-guncang Kaito. "Hoi! Kaito!" teriak Len.

"Eh...? aku gak bisa makan es krim lagi..." ujar Kaito sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, ia mengigau.

"ARGH! Dasar ice freak! Mikirinnya es melulu!" teriak Len dengan penuh emosi. "Cih...biarlah, ku tinggal saja!"

Len meninggalkan Kaito yang masih tertidur pulas, ia segera berlari ke kantin agar ia tidak terlambat karena tidak dapat tempat duduk dan makan berdiri.

Len segera berlari ke kantin, namun sayangnya, kantin itu sudah penuh di tambah lagi dengan murid-murid yang makan berdiri dan berdesak-desakan dan makanan mereka berantakan di lantai, Len mengurungkan niatnya untuk makan di kantin dan memilih untuk membelinya di luar.

Tetapi ternyata Len masih beruntung, seorang siswi menyuruhnya untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain, meski Len agak canggung karena yang ada perempuan semua, ttetapi apa boleh buat, tempat duduk sudah tidak tersisa lagi di tambah dengan para murid yang berdesak-desakkan.

"Len - kun! Kesini!" panggilnya sekali lagi, Len dengan setengah terpaksa dan setengah lega.

"Ah...terima kasih Akita-san" Len duduk di sebelah siswi yang memiliki nama lengkap Akita Neru itu. Neru tersenyum kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Len – kun! Aku membuatkan bekal untukmu, di makan, ya!" Neru menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal. Gadis berambut teal dengan rambut twin tails sepertinya tidak terima.

"Kau curang, Neru! Aku, kan juga mau kasih!" gadis itu, Miku Hatsune. Neru mendelik, sementara Len salah tingkah.

"Yee! Salah sendiri kau tidak memberikannya dari tadi, dan kalau kau duluan pun Len – kun tidak mau menerimanya!" ujar Neru dengan nada mengejek.

"Cih, kau juga masih amatiran!" balas Miku, mereka berdua semakin panas.

"Kalian...hentikan!" gadis berambut Honey Blonde mencoba melerai mereka. Kamigawa Rin.

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur!" bentak mereka berdua. Rin pun diam, Len makin salah tingkah.

"Kalian ini! Rin kan mau melerai kalian! Kenapa kalian yang salah malah membentaknya?!" Ring Suzune melerai mereka.

"Umm...maaf, aku pergi dulu, ya!" Len akhirnya menyingkir. Ring melepaskan Neru dan Miku.

"Tuh, kan! Gara-gara kau, sih!" omel Neru pada Miku. "Kan kau yang mulai duluan!" balas Miku, mereka semakin panas.

"Begini deh, susahnya jadi orang populer!" gumam Len, kemudian ia terjatuh, kenapa? Ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Len! Kenapa kau ninggalin aku, sih?!" seru Kaito.

"Hilangkan sifat yaoi mu! Aku masih normal!" omel Len pada Kaito, yang di omeli hanya cengar-cengir.

"Sorri..." ucap Kaito pelan, "Idih...eneg" gumam Len.

"Jangan begitu, dong! Kau ini!" Kaito mengikuti Len yang berjalan lesu ke kelas.

"Lho, kok ke kelas?" tanya Kaito. "Aku baru saja keluar dari kelas, nih! Masa sudah masuk?!"

"Kan bisa sendiri! Kau ini seperti anak kecil!" ujar Len, akhirnya Kaito pun keluar. Len segera berjalan ke mejanya dan meletakkan kepalanya.

'Sungguh hari yang membosankan, gak ada yang asik sama sekali...' batin Len, kemudian ia sempat mendengar pembicaraan Piko dan Lui, teman sekelasnya.

"Kau tahu tentang terowongan di dekat sekolah itu?" tanya Piko, Lui hanya menggeleng.

"Memang ada apa?"

"Katanya, terowongan itu akan membawa kita ke dunia lain!"

"Ah, masa? Aku sih tidak percaya takhayul!" len tertarik dan menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Benar! Katanya ada murid yang hilang setelah melewati terowongan itu!"

"Halah...kau ini terlalu Over!" ujar Lui, kemudian keduanya pergi dan tetap berdebat.

Len terdiam, ia tertarik untuk melihat terowongan yang di maksud mereka. Ia pun berniat untuk membuktikannya, sepulang sekolah.

Tak lama, bel pun berbunyi, Len terpaksa mendengarkan ceramah Kiyoteru – sensei yang panjang di sertai perut keroncongan.

**Stuck In Time**

Len terus – menerus menatap jam dinding, sesekali ia menatap jendela untuk menghilangkan kebosanan, meskipun ini sudah berganti pelajaran, tetapi tetap saja ia tidak punya tenaga karena belum makan siang.

"Aduh..." diam – diam Len mengambil bungkusan biscuit dari salah satu fansnya. Len bisa di bilang nekat karena yang mengajar saat ini adalah guru super galak, Meiko Sakine – sensei.

"Kagamine, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?!" tegur Meiko –sensei. Len langsung membeku di tempat.

"Ah...tidak kok sensei! Aku Cuma mau ambil pensilku di dalam tas!" ujar Len dengan keringat dingin, kemudian Meiko – sensei kembali mencatat materi di depan kelas, Len menghela nafas lega.

'Huff...hampir saja!' batin Len, tetapi masalah yang lebih gawat muncul. Ia menjatuhkan kotak berisi kue itu, lebih parahnya lagi ia duduk di paling depan, pastilah teman – temannya dan Meiko – sensei dapat melihat benda itu.

"Kagamine – kun! Ada yang tejatuh!" bisik Gumi Megpoid, teman sebelah mejanya. Len celingak – celinguk mencari benda yang terjatuh itu, wajahnya lansung pucat pasi.

"Terima kasih Megpoid – san..." Len berusaha menggapai benda itu dengan kakinya, namun dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya kali ini, Meiko – sensei menginjaknya dan menyadari benda itu terjatuh.

"Apa ini? Kagamine? Ini milikmu? Kau makan di kelas?" tanya Meiko – sensei bertubi – tubi. Dengan sangat pasrah, Len mengangguk pelan.

"BERDIRI DI LUAR!" suara Meiko – sensei menggema, Len hanya diam sambil merutuki dirinya dalam hati dan terpaksa berjalan keluar kelas.

Skip time!

Len berjalan lesu, kakinya terlalu pegal karena berdiri terlalu lama di lorong sekolah. Tetapi ia memutuskan untuk melihat terowongan yang dimaksud Piko dan Lui tadi.

"Jadi...ini?" ujar Len ketika melihat sebuah terowongan tua yang sudah di tumbuhi lumut – lumut.

Len dengan agak ragu memasuki terowongan yang sudah tua itu, meskipun agak takut.

'Sepertinya hanya rumor, tidak terjadi apa – apa' batin Len. Ia hendak keluar dari terowongan itu, tiba – tiba ada chaya yang bersinar sangat terang sehingga Len menutupi kedua matanya.

"Ah...?" Len melihat sekelilingnya, masih di tempat yang sama, tetapi entah mengapa suasananya menjadi berbeda.

'Apa tadi?' tanya Len dalam hati, ia keluar dari terowongan. Tunggu dulu. Len melihat sekelilingnya, kota sudah sangat berubah, semuanya serba canggih, bahkan mobil – mobil sudah terbang dan tidak lagi seperti waktu itu. Len mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Aku pasti berhalusinasi! Aku pasti berhalusinasi!" gumam Len, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Kaito, tetapi tidak tersambung. Len berdecak kesal, ia kemudian keluar dari area tersebut dan memeriksa gedung sekolahnya yang berada di dekat terowongan itu.

'?!' Len sangat terkejut, yang ada hanyalah sebuah gedung yang sudah kosong dan terlihat sangat tua. Seorang lelaki tua kebetulan lewat di sana.

"Um...maaf, ini tahun 2012, bukan?" tanya Len, lelaki tua itu menatap Len heran.

"Maaf dik, ini tahun 2032" ujar lelaki tua tersebut kemudian berjalan melewati Len.

"Hah? Tahun 2032?!" Len tersentak, ia kamudian kembali ke terowongan tersebut, anehnya, terowongan itu tidak ada!

To Be Continued.

Halo, saya newbie di fandom Vocaloid! Ini fic Vocaloid saya yang pertama, jadi mohon bantuannya dari para senpai disini. Maaf juga kalau fic ini lebay dan Gajeness. Soalnya idenya muncul begitu saja, dan saat ini saya sedang terserang penyakit WB.

Jadi, saya mohon reviewnya!


End file.
